walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden Monroe (TV Series)
Aiden Monroe is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is in charge of supply runs for the community. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Nothing is known about Aiden's life before the outbreak began except that he has a father Reg Monroe, a mother Deanna Monroe, and a brother Spencer Monroe. He was also in the ROTC and was about to reach the rank of lieutenant. Post-Apocalypse When the plague started, Aiden was with his parents. With his mother being a congresswoman, they were expected to come back to Ohio to help the district manage the crisis caused by the epidemic. However, he and his parents were stopped by the US Army and directed to a community in Alexandria for safety. After a while, the army never arrived in Alexandria, leaving Aiden and his family, along with other refugees, to build walls around the community. Using construction materials from an unfinished shopping mall nearby, he helped his dad build a perimeter, and as more people arrived, they assisted the Monroe's in the completion of the wall. A month prior Rick's arrival to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Aiden was scouting with Nicholas and four other runners. Unfortunately for the scouting party, they were attacked by walkers and the four runners were killed, leaving Aiden and Nicholas as the only survivors. In retaliation for the walkers killing their friends, the men began trapping and tying up walkers to be killed before supply runs. Season 5 "Remember" Aiden and Nicholas meet with Tara, Glenn, and Noah in order to train them as runners for future missions. While out in the woods, Aiden explains to the newcomers that they are to follow his instructions. They soon approach a bloody rope used to restrain a walker, which had escaped. The men start making loud noises to lure it, much to the dismay of Tara, Noah, and Glenn. When the walker emerges from the bushes, Nicholas and Aiden attempt to capture it. Tara tries to help, but the rotting walker proves too much, causing Glenn to step in and stab it in the head, angering Aiden. Back in town, Aiden confronts Glenn, which turns physical and ends up with Aiden being punched by Glenn until his mother steps in and orders Aiden to back off. "Spend" Aiden and his team of runners (including Eugene) led an expedition to a storage ware house in this episode. Before leaving the walls of Alexandria, he exchanged a few words with his parents, each of them worried about his safety. He tells them to be careful, to which his father says that he was supposed to tell Aiden that. Once arriving at the warehouse, he believes they should head inside quickly to grab what they needed, but Glenn declined, opting to scout the perimeter first so they would know what exits there were. Once the reconnaissance was over, Nicholas and Aiden splintered off from the group to search for the supplies they needed while the others broke off into groups of two. After finding two dozen walkers stuck behind a fence, Aiden told everyone to ignore them, then went off down an aisle to keep serving. He discovered a single armored walker moving towards him, and he impulsively shot it in several places to try and slow it down instead of directly killing it. Despite Glenn's protests, he continued shooting and eventually hit a grenade on the walker's hip by accident, causing an explosion that fatally injured Tara and sent him back into forklift spikes. Nicholas pronounced him dead and had the others leave his body in the interest of protecting Tara. Aiden was left behind on the forklift as the others retreated into a stock room to treat Tara. Aiden then shouted for help, and Glenn went with Noah and Nicholas to save him. Nicholas and Glenn tried to pull him off, but for fear of being eaten by walkers, Nicholas abandoned Glenn. Aiden then revealed to Glenn that he had gotten the previous four people killed, and that their deaths were because he had broken the rules of his system. Noah then dragged Glenn away as walkers swarmed Aiden and tore out his insides. After escaping (forced to leave Noah to the walkers), Glenn left the warehouse with Eugene, Tara and Nicholas to tell Aiden's parents of his death. Death Killed By *Himself (Accidental, Indirectly Caused) *Walkers After causing a grenade to trigger, Aiden was knocked back by the explosion and impaled through two metal bars of a forklift. Nicholas pronounced him dead and had himself and the others retreat into a storage office. Later, when Aiden cried out, Glenn, Noah, and Nicholas came to his aid but struggle to remove him from the forklift. Nicholas quickly abandons Aiden, sacrificing Aiden to the walkers in order to escape himself, and remarking that he and Aiden have done the same to previous Alexandria residents. Glenn tries to save him by himself, but with walkers closing in, Glenn and Noah are forced to flee, leaving Aiden to be devoured by the walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aiden has killed: *Himself (Accidental, Indirectly Caused). *Four unnamed people (Caused). *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Deanna Monroe Deanna and Aiden have a basic mother and son relationship. Aiden is shown to respect his mother, but somehow Deanna sees through his recklessness. Aiden is known for being a bully by using his power inside the community which is run by his mother, and Deanna is aware of that. When the fight between Aiden and Glenn ensued, Deanna thanked Glenn for punching her son in the face, further proving that Deanna sees the badness inside her own son. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Aiden met a few days after Glenn and his group entered Alexandria. They started off smoothly, and they respected each other, until Glenn started seeing how he deals with the walkers, one of which almost bit Tara. Aiden tried to warn Glenn how they do things at Alexandria, which Glenn disapproved of. Aiden asked his mother why she let Glenn and his group in before trying to punch Glenn in the face, only to be knocked to the ground in the attempt. Apparently, Deanna's forced integration of Rick's group turned their relationship for the better, as the two seemed to listen to each other when raiding the warehouse. When inside, Aiden impulsively shoots an armored walker several times, one of his gunshots hitting a grenade. Glenn tried to save him with the aid of Nicholas, but was unable to due to the maroonment by Nicholas. Glenn was then forced to try to save him alone, but Aiden told him not to because he didntt want to get another person killed, revealing he had gotten his last team killed. Glenn was dragged away by Noah shortly before the walkers killed Aiden, greatly saddening Glenn. Noah Noah and Aiden started well. They respect each other, and when Noah brought up that his father was once did the same job as Aiden did, Aiden asked him whether or not his father maked it, to which Noah answered that he did not. Aiden appeared to be saddened as he sincerely says he is sorry about what happened to his father. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Spend" Trivia *While this character's name is "Aiden", a behind the scenes video posted by AMC erroneously credited him as "Aidan". * Aiden is the first member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone seen killed. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Deceased